Analyze This, Analyze That
by RainbowsButterflies
Summary: Few steps along the glorious path of letting yourself love and be loved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hart of Dixie is back! Yay!

And here I am again trying to write another story. I am not abandoning the other one. I will finish that, I promise.

Anyhow, this one starts somewhere around the same time "Old Alabama" takes place. I have it mapped out, but I am still not sure about some of the side storylines. This idea just popped in my head and I thought – what the hell! I'll give it a try.

Here's the first chapter. Hope you like it and enjoy it.

* * *

Title: Analyze This, Analyze That

Characters/Pairing: Zoe; Zoe/Wade… and other Bluebellians ( still not sure who's going to end up finding their way in here)

Genre: a little bit of everything

Chapter: 1/ ?

Word count: 2, 387

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hart of Dixie or anything related. Sadly.

* * *

**Analyze This, Analyze That**

Chapter 1

Zoe sat on the couch and looked like she was extremely uncomfortable. She was almost squirming, constantly glancing between doors and a window, all while frowning at the porcelain goose figurine just a little.

"I am sorry, this is my first time. I just feel a little weird" she apologized to the woman sitting across from her.

She wondered if she should elaborate. Part of what was making her feel like that was definitely questioning interior design of the place. The walls were painted lime, for one. She was a doctor and she knew that green was supposed to have a soothing effect, but something was way off about this shade. The flowery pattern didn't help much either. And the smell… She wasn't sure what was it, but it was way too fruity and sweet for this kind of heat.

When you're in the south, you're in the south, she thought to herself.

Bluebell was one thing and she got used to it. A little too much for her mother's liking. When nothing else seemed to work, her mother developed a theory about a switch being planted by the aliens, a switch that somehow made Zoe able to equally love New York and 'middle of nowhere, Alabama'. Although Zoe could never really understand how aliens would benefit from abducting her in any way, she tried to take her mother seriously enough and explain that her getting used to life in Bluebell probably had to do with southern genes she got from her father.

Her mother did raise an interesting theory, after all. A year of living away from New York changed Zoe. And it changed her a lot. She missed big city version of herself sometimes believing that that one was better at keeping emotions at bay. Southern version – not so much.

That was the main reason she was sitting in this room right now. Taking her mother's advice, again, she decided to find a therapist. Blubellians offered a fair share of gossiping which was a nice way to blow the fuse, but that method lacked constructive advices and situation she was in definitely asked for some of those.

Zoe visited therapists before, but she wasn't feeling like she was lying when she said this was her first time. The last time she saw one was around time her father left and her mother thought she needed help in overcoming that. This time everything felt completely different.

"Dr. Hart, can I get you anything? Glass of water, cup of tea… coffee?" the woman spoke finally.

First thing that came to Zoe's mind was that her voice didn't match her appearance. Dr Tucker, oh the irony, was a little over forty and a real southern lady. Her hair was dyed blonde and shaped perfectly, dressed in a beige suit and with a large broche on the lappet she didn't look any different than other women Zoe met here. But when she spoke, her voice was not what she expected. No high-pitched sounds, accent dragged enough to sound familiar but easy on the ear and her tone was somewhere between playful and calm. There was a spark in her dark eyes, as well, something Zoe liked the minute she saw her.

Even if it was hard to connect the aggressive interior with this woman and her profession, she was beginning to feel that it brought a certain balance. And balance was exactly what she needed.

"Glass of water would be nice, thank you" Zoe replied with a smile.

"So, tell me… How are you?" Dr Tucker asked again as she poured water in a glass and put a slice of lemon in it.

"Now or in general?" Zoe asked back.

"Both".

Zoe let out a sigh and wished she was given an easier question.

"Good, I guess" she replied.

"You don't sound very convinced" the doctor noted.

"I wouldn't be here if I knew for sure, would I?!"

Her words came out harsher than she intended. Zoe had a bit of problem when it came to therapists and she knew it wasn't fair, but in her opinion they had this way of looking down on people and stating the obvious too often. Zoe on the other hand, couldn't see the obvious when it was clear to everyone around her and had to be hit on the head with it before she got any clue. And what she hated the most about them was that 'anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of reason'. That's why she tried to smooth the blow by smiling again.

"Why don't you tell me why you're here, then" the woman asked calmly. "When we spoke on the phone you said you were a doctor. How's work?"

"Nice. It wasn't how I imagined it would be, but I am getting used to it".

"How did you imagine it would be?"

"I wanted be a surgeon, like my father. Everything was working out, but then my fellowship went to someone else and I had to take GP position. It was supposed to be just for a year, a little detour, but I decided to stay."

"Why did you decide to stay?"

A bunch of names popped in Zoe's head when she heard the question. Every person she met in the last year and a half came to her mind, each one sparking a memory of a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Nice weather! And people!" she blurted out and Dr Tucker arched her eyebrows at her.

"Nice weather?!"

"Yes! It's warm and I can wear shorts all the time!" Zoe joked again but she felt that this one isn't going to slip easily.

"Dr Hart-"

"Zoe"

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked.

"You can call me Zoe" she explained.

"Alright, then, you can call me Elizabeth. Or Beth, if you prefer".

Zoe felt better after they agreed to treat each other on first name basis.

"Zoe, how about you give me a quick summary of your life in Alabama. Coming here must've been quite a shock since you grew up in New York… The weather is…um… different!" Elizabeth smiled.

"A quick summary, huh?" Zoe huffed. "Not going to be easy, but I'll try".

"Please".

"Well, as I said I wanted to be a surgeon. I ended up being a GP. The man I believed is my father - isn't. I moved to Bluebell, made a lot of trouble, some friends and a few non-friends. That is a category, right?" she stopped for a moment and Beth smiled at her. "Anyway, I fell in love with a man who was engaged to one of my non-friends. On his wedding night I slept with my neighbor, the bartender. The wedding didn't happen and he showed up at my door… told me he was in love with me. I told him we can't be together because I couldn't be his rebound. I went on sleeping with my neighbor. We stopped sleeping together after I sabotaged our date. I guess I tried to sabotage a lot more. And now we're a couple… A real girlfriend-boyfriend thing".

Elizabeth looked like she was trying to put two and two together. Zoe knew that it was hard to decide on what to focus with everything she has just said.

"Quite a summary!" the doctor said.

"You see, Dr Tucker… Beth, I am not really good at this. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my mother. She convinced me to come".

"How come?"

"She spent half of her life in therapy. And I figured if woman like her can lead a normal life after every mistake she made, I should give it a try", she said and bit her tongue. _Damn it!_

"So, you don't approve of your mother's ways, yet you took her advice. And you claim that you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her like you're doing her a favor and not like you came here because you have a problem and need help".

_Damn it!_

This is why she hated therapy. It's like every word you say has to be sucked dry before moving on to the next… Pattern: Repeat Forever!

"I don't want to talk about my mother, doctor" Zoe explained.

"We don't have to talk about your mother, Zoe. You're the one that brings her up".

_Damn it!_

"OK, I will stop. My mother and I had issues. We put them behind and that's all."

"Fine. What do you want to talk about then?"

"Me" she stated plainly.

The second she heard herself saying that, she regretted it. Now, the doctor is going to say something like 'man is a social being, you can't talk about yourself without talking about other people' or something she heard other people say often.

"Who's your favorite designer?" Beth startled her with the question.

"Sorry?"

"You said you want to talk about you… Let's talk".

"Channel, but how is that even important?"

"I like Armani better" Beth replied. "Prada if we're talking shoes".

Zoe was becoming agitated and the doctor probably noticed, because she gave her a look that suggested she did.

"Zoe, this is not a power struggle. I don't want to force you into talking about anything you don't want to talk about. But, if you want me to help you I am going to need you to talk."

"I am scared", Zoe said after a short break.

"Of what?" Beth asked.

And again, Zoe didn't have the answer. Not conclusive one, at least.

"Of making mistakes again… with everything" she said. "You know that real girlfriend-boyfriend thing I mentioned?"

Beth nodded.

"I haven't been in a real relationship before. Neither was he and I can't exactly learn from him when he has no clue what to do, either. I know that I should probably just let things happen… I like him. I like him a lot and I want it to work."

"Does he know?"

"What?"

"About your fears? How you feel?"

Zoe gave a short nod.

"I haven't told him exactly, but he knows what he got himself into, if that's what you're asking".

"And have told him about coming to see me?"

"No" she replied. "I think it would freak him out a little."

"Do you think it's wise to hide this from him?"

"I will tell him. I promise… "

"Alright, then… You can tell him when you're ready" Beth commented. "Let's say that this was our introduction and start next week. This time works for you?"

"Saturday at five? Yes, it's fine".

Dr Tucker stood up from her chair, added the appointment to her agenda and turned to Zoe again.

"It was nice meeting you, Zoe", she said.

"Nice meeting you, too, Beth".

She escorted her to the door, they greeted and Zoe left.

When she got out and went to her car, she welcomed the nice breeze. It wasn't even six o'clock and the heat already subsided. For a moment she wished Wade was there so they could take a nice walk and just spend some time together away from Bluebell's prying eyes. He had a day off and she was feeling a little guilty she chose to leave for Mobile today.

"Zoe Hart, is that you?" she heard the screechy noise behind her back as she got to her car and instantly knew who it belonged to.

"Ruby?!" Zoe almost jumped as she turned around to face her. "Wha- What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Dallas?"

"My firm opened a chapter here in Mobile. I got to run it!" she explained. "I get to be close to home. Closer to grandparents and…"

"Does he know?" Zoe interrupted her.

Ruby shook her head.

"I wasn't ready. I didn't call anyone, just family."

Two women stood there just looking at each other for a while. Zoe knew there was no need to ask her if she wanted things to stay they were. It's not like she was eager to do Ruby a favor and keep her secret, but she didn't want to hurt Lavon by telling him, either.

"I'm sorry. I have to go… I…" Zoe stuttered.

"Yeah, sure. It was nice seeing you, Zoe"

"You, too".

When Ruby left, for a moment all Zoe wanted to turn around and run up to Beth's office and ask for advice about this. But she didn't. She sat in the car and drove away. Home. She had someone waiting for her there. Everything else could wait.

* * *

Zoe didn't go to her house. As she parked her car she went straight to Wade's, following the sound of guitar strings.

"Hey, you", she greeted him.

He looked up from his couch and smiled at her; one of those wide, sincere smiles she was getting dangerously used to. She sat next to him and kissed him deeply.

"What's that for?" he asked leaning in for another.

Zoe shrugged and smiled as she nestled her head on his shoulder. Wade kissed her hair and let out a sigh. It wasn't a heavy one. It sounded like he was calming, even treasuring the moment. He did that often when they were together. Zoe didn't know if he even knew he was doing it, but she loved hearing it.

"What do you want to do tonight?" he asked. "Besides, I mean".

She wasn't looking at him, but she knew he had that half-evil half-silly smile creeping on his face. And she smiled, too.

"Whatever you want to do".

They agreed on preparing dinner and watching a movie. She tried to steal a tip or two from Wade and his cooking and he pretended he didn't notice. She even asked him to teach her how to play guitar and he laughed. She didn't mention Beth, however.

Later that night as they lay in bed, her head on his chest as always, she thought about telling him.

"Wade?" she called his name.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"Never mind, we'll talk tomorrow".

Zoe wrapped her hand tighter around his body and felt as he did the same. Finally, she started dozing off and all she could think about was how much she wanted it to work. And she will make it work. She just needs a little help.

* * *

A/N 2: I forgot to mention that I had nothing to do with psychology, psychiatry and I was never in therapy. I tried my best to make it look OK and I will try to make it better as I go. Before you ask, I am not planning on rehashing everything in these seances. There will be all kinds of ways to point out that she had a meeting with Beth ( do you like her, btw?) but it will not always go in "one on one" conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, again. Here's the second chapter of the story and this one is a little shorter because I what I initially planned to write as the second half will be posted as a separate chapter. Hope you don't mind it and that this will be enough to buy me few more days before I figure out the rest. :)

* * *

Title: Analyze This, Analyze That

Chapter: 2/? (probably around 10)

Chapter word count: 1.810

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hart of Dixie or anything related. Sadly.

* * *

**Analyze This, Analyze That**

Chapter 2

When the hands of the desk clock in Zoe's office clicked for three o'clock, she sat down and felt like it was the first time in a week she actually took time to breathe. For the past few days everything was hectic, even more than usual as she tried to keep her mind busy and avoid over-thinking. Or thinking at all.

She managed to convince Brick to take over the "being on call" this Saturday, but it wasn't that hard since she was coming early and leaving late almost every day that week.

Now, as she was sitting in her chair she asked herself if she should go to Beth for the umpteenth time. There were too many pros and cons and she finally decided to get in the car when the time comes, but left the possibility of turning the car around somewhere along the way open.

Wade got suspicious on Wednesday night when she got home three hours after her shift ended. He was sitting in one of the wicker chair on her front porch, beer in his hand, waiting for her.

"Hey there, Doc" he greeted her as he smiled, but there was something in his smile that worried her.

She walked up to him, kissed him and took the other chair.

"Sorry, I should've called. There was a last minute case at the office" she said taking his hand in hers.

"Something serious?"

"Farmer stepped on the glass and it dug deep into his foot, so he needed cleaning and a lot of stitches".

That wasn't a lie. There was a case and it really was a farmer with glass in his foot, but he wasn't her patient. She insisted to take over from Brick so he could get home before the dark and give Magnolia promised driving lesson but had to swear that she won't try to steal his patient from him.

"Is he going to be OK?" Wade asked still looking in front of himself, somewhere over the fence.

"Yeah, he will have to stay away from work for some time, but he'll be fine".

For few minutes they were just sitting there in silence holding hands. To anyone outside it would look like the perfect moment; a couple resting after a long day, just enjoying their time together. But, silence wasn't nowhere near pleasant and Zoe could almost feel the awkwardness creeping in when he interrupted it.

"Are you?"

"What?" she looked at him.

"Are you going to be OK?"

"What makes you think I am not?" she replied with a question again.

He looked at her and it struck her how there was no hint of anger or anything alike in his features. If there was anything readable it was worry and just a little fear.

"Zoe, from the day I've met you, you couldn't keep your mouth shut. You talked too much, you always had something to say, especially to me. But, now, you work too much and you talk too little. Is something wrong?"

"No", she replied simply.

Wade stiffened a little and she realized that she will have to give more to reassure him.

"But, there is something that's been bothering me".

As she said it, part of her wanted to crawl into his mind and see if he feared it had something to do with them, only for a second. Not a self-flattering thought, but she wished she could. She smiled instead.

"I saw Ruby in Mobile last Saturday".

"Whoa, wait… You were in Mobile?" he asked her.

"Yes… There was this seminar… about General Practitioners" she lied and felt terrible. "That's who I am right now. I am a GP and I that's the career path I decided to take. I want to be the best for the lovely town of Bluebell!" she really did want that and needed him to know, just like she needed him to know she wasn't going anywhere.

"And Bluebell is such a fertile ground for innovative medicine", Wade replied and barely managed to hide the snort, his voice now much lighter.

"Anyway, that's when I saw Ruby. She saw me, actually… I don't know if I should tell Lavon about it. She asked me not to, but that's not why I haven't said anything yet. Lavon was really hurt and I think this will hurt him even more".

He didn't ask a lot of questions about that from then, which she appreciated, but felt guilty about, too.

The office was terribly quiet since Rose went home. It's not that she didn't want company. It was more that she didn't know how to handle it. Rose started looking at her differently and Zoe was sure she was rounding up a question in her little head, so she sent her home and convinced her to use her free Saturday afternoon on something better.

She counted how much time she would need to get to Mobile including the time she might need if she changed her mind more than once. Finally agreeing with herself on little more than an hour, she stood up and started gathering her things when her cell phone rang.

"Wade?" she picked it up.

"_Hey, babe! How are you?" _his voice sounded cheerful.

"Good! I am just taking off. You?"

"_My shift starts soon. Just wanted to check up on you", _

And just then Zoe realized she couldn't do it anymore.

"Wade…"

"_Hm?" _

"You think you could wake me up tonight when you get home? I got to talk to you about something".

There was silence on the other end of the line and when he spoke his cheerful tone disappeared.

"_I'll see if I can finish early", _he said.

"No need. Just wake me up in case I fall asleep-"

_"K, see ya tonight!" _

He ended the conversation and didn't wait for her to answer. Zoe had the talent to choose the worst possible moment or way to tell people things and she realized she had just used the variation of the "we have to talk" line. No wonder he just ended it the way he did, though she knew he was more upset than rude.

No matter how bad her ways were, she knew it was the only way she could do it – with announcement - the one given over the phone. There was no way in hell she could start this conversation once they were face to face and alone.

Before she knew it, it was half past three, and it was clear that she couldn't afford to change her mind more than two times now. She ran towards the door and almost stumbled across Brick as he was walking in.

"Brick, why are you here? You know you can be on call by the phone, right?"

"I know, but not everyone in this town knows that. What if someone needs –"

"Brick?!" Zoe interrupted him and gave him the eye.

"Fine! Magnolia wanted me to give her a long driving lesson. I had to escape. The sooner we finish those, sooner she gets her license and I don't know how I feel about that!" he confessed.

"You're overreacting", she told him laughing.

"No, I'm not! Yesterday she was running around the house wearing diapers and pigtails and now she wants to drive a car!?" Brick replied rubbing his forehead.

"First, I don't think Lemon allowed her to wear pigtails and just diapers like… ever. And second, don't worry. Kids grow up and Magnolia is going to be just fine!"

"Is she?

"Of course she is. She's got a whole life ahead of her. Let her enjoy it!"

Brick looked at her with genuine gratitude which is something she wasn't used to, especially not from him.

"Thank you, Zoe"

"No problem" she smiled. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Meeting a boy, huh?" Brick teased. "Just saw him. Can't believe I am saying this, but you two make a nice couple, actually".

Instead of saying anything, Zoe nodded at him and left before she came dangerously close to telling Brick where she was really going. Before she said anything for that matter. The last thing she needed was to tell another lie, and the first one who had to know the truth was someone other than Brick.

At four minutes to five, she knocked on Dr Beth Tucker's door.

Seconds later she opened the door with the friendly smile on her lips. Zoe noticed her pale yellow outfit and how well it suited her, even if she absolutely hated that color.

"Zoe, come in" Beth let her in. "Take a seat, please. How was your trip? I hope driving is not exhausting you".

"It was fine, thank you. I am just getting used to driving. Haven't had a lot of chance in New York" Zoe replied.

"I have to admit I wasn't sure you'd come"

"Why?" Zoe sounded surprised, but wasn't really.

"I got a feeling that you weren't hundred percent sure about doing this. Are you now?"

"I was having second thoughts about coming today, if that's what you're asking" she smiled awkwardly. "But here I am. That counts for something, right?"

"Sure it does. Have you told anyone?"

"Not yet, but I will tonight. I already told him that we have to talk. We spoke on the phone and he didn't sound like he was too happy about it."

"You're afraid how he might take it?"

"Yes…" Zoe replied.

"You know, this will be our first serious conversation" she added after a short pause. "It's like I am setting the tone, or something like that. I think I would be more relaxed if we talked about why my skirt is too short – not that he would ever protest against that, or why he looked at the busty lady by the door – not that _I_ would ever protest against that. We haven't fought about anything yet… And when we do, which is bound to happen and once it does it will start happening on a regular basis, trust me, I want us to fight about something all couples fight about and not about the fact that I am seeing a shrink!"

Zoe was talking so fast that if Beth was a cop, she would give her a speeding ticket.

"You're sure you fill fight about this?"

Zoe shook her head.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, then, huh?"

"Beth, there's something else I wanted to talk to you about. It's about my best friend and his… um… love life. Is that OK?"

"Absolutely".

As Zoe started to speak about Lavon and Ruby, she couldn't fight the feeling of how nice it was to finally be completely sincere for the first time in days. Without even noticing it, she added one little check to the pro Beth side on the mental sheet.

* * *

A/N2 : Some of the things here I am not too sure about.

Do Brick and Zoe even work on Saturdays?

How much time you need to get from Bluebell to Mobile by car?

Anyhow, I took the liberty of writing it like I did and I apologize if that doesn't match what you know about these.

As you probably guessed, Zoe tells Wade in the next chapter. Stay tuned if you want to know how that one goes.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. :)

See you soon, xoxo


End file.
